How It All Started And Never Ended
by The Monchele Spot
Summary: A Monchele story. A story about how Cory and Lea went from being friends to something more and the steps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

How It All Started and Never Ended

Prologue  
Lea Michele was a 21 year old New Yorker who had it all. She'd been on Broadway since the age of 8, and just ended her 4th broadway play Spring Awakening, alongside her best friend Jonathan Groff. Three weeks after the last performance ever of spring awakening, Jonathan moved to Los Angeles California. Since the play was over, Lea had a lot of free time, so she decided to go visit Jonathan in California for 2 weeks. Little did she know Jonathan had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee

Lea's POV  
As soon as Lea landed at LAX, she took out her phone and called Jon.  
"Jon! I just landed, are you here yet?" Jon took a second to reply  
"You bet Lea, meet me at the baggage claim" She replied ok to Jon and then hung up. As soon as Lea arrived at baggage claim she searched for Jon but couldn't find him. Then she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around confused as to who could be taping her on the shoulder.  
"Jon!" Lea screamed with excitement.  
"Hi Lea, come on lets get out of here I can't wait to show you my new house" Jon said as he hugged his best friend. Lea and Jon walked to his car. "Here let me put those in the trunk for you Lea" Jon said as he grabbed her suitcases.  
"Awww such a gentle man" Lea said as she kissed his cheek. As they drove through California to get to Jon's Los Angeles home, they caught up on life. "So Lea how's Theo" he asked.  
"Well, he's ok, we haven't seen each other a lot lately because he's busy with his play. We talk on the phone occasionally and go on dates like once a month." Lea said sounding sad.  
"Awww I'm sorry love" said Jon.  
"It's ok, I'm sure we'll be alright" she replied. "Anyways we're here Lea, welcome to my home." "Jon it's beautiful. " Lea said in awww.  
"Thank you!, now you'll be staying in this room right across the hall from me." Jon said pointing to the room.  
"Ok Jon, I think I'm gonna call it a night. I've been on the plane for 5 hours and I'm exhausted. I also need to shower. Love you Jon, see you in the morning." She said closing the door.  
"Love you too." Jon said heading to his room. He muttered something under his breathe as he walked down the hall but Lea couldn't make out what it was. Little did Lea know she was in for a life changing day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Lea woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she found a cup of coffee waiting for her and Jon sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.  
"Good Morning" she said as she walked up to Jon.  
"Good morning Lea, how was your sleep." "Good thanks" she replied, sitting down "So what are our plans for today Jon."  
Jon thought for a minuet on how to describe it to Lea without giving away the surprise. "I'm going to take you into the city and we are going to tour the Fox lot." A nervous looking Jon said.

Really! No way I'm so excited." Lea said jumping up and down.  
"Yes now go and get ready because we have to be there in one hour."  
Lea replied ok and went back to her room. She picked out a cute light blue sundress, a jean jacket and black flats. She applied light make up and started to curl her hair into loose wavy curls. As she was finishing up the last curl Jon called out to her  
"Lea, hurry up. We are going to be late.  
"Coming" she replied. She grabbed her purse and took her phone off the charger and threw it into her purse. As she walked out of her room Jon grabbed her arm and basically dragged her out the door.  
"Leave it to you Lea to cut it to the last minuet, you better hope we aren't late." Jon said aggravated.  
"Oh Jon, chill out I'm sure we'll be fine." Lea said laughing. As they pulled into the Fox lot they found a parking space and both got out of the car.  
"Jon, where do we meet our tour guide?" Lea asked.  
"Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going. Lea trusted Jon, so she took his hand and they walked through 2 sets of doors, into a room where there must have been about 20 other girls sitting in. Weird I thought to myself, no other guys wanted to tour the Fox lots. Then I heard my name called out.  
"Lea Michele" a tall blonde women called.  
I turned around confused and said yes.  
"Follow me" the tall blonde women said.  
"Wha" I started to say but then Jon cut me off and said "Lea just follow her." So I did as I was told and followed her into a small room with 7 people sitting at a table and a piano and a piano player. "  
Lea Michele" said the man sitting in the middle. I nodded my head and he said "Well the stage is yours take it away." At first I was confused but then I understood what he was saying. I've been in the business so long, that those words immediately clicked. He wanted me to sing. So I did as I was told and started belting out the words to Don't Rain On My Parade, a song I knew by heart. As I finished the last verse, the man in the middle said  
"Thank You Lea, we will be getting back to you very soon." As she left the room she thought to herself what did he mean by getting back to me, what is going on. When I walked up to Jon I looked at him sternly and said  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Jonathan." As we walked to the car Jon explained the whole thing. "  
Well you see Lea, since the play has ended I thought you might be looking for something to do and I was driving by the Fox lot the other day and saw a sign outside it that said GLEE AUDITIONS WILL BE HELD IN FOUR DAYS FOR RACHEL BERRY. So I went home and searched what the show Glee was. It turned out that it is a show about a high school Glee club, that has many obstacles to overcome. And then I thought, Lea would love this show but I know if I asked her to try out she wouldn't. So I needed to trick you to get you to come to the auditions, therefore I told you we were going to tour the Fox lot and ta-da here we are." Jon said looking nervous. I took a minuet to show any side of emotion and then started laughing.  
"Jon you should have just told me, I would have considered coming. But never do anything like this again." As we arrived at his car Jon said "Ok Lea will do." It was a silent car ride home and then my phone started to ring. I picked it up and said hello. A man on the other line said

"Hello Lea, this is Ryan Murphy the creator of Glee. I am pleased to tell you that you have landed the part of the star, Rachel Berry. We will need you on set tomorrow at 10 am, so you can meet all your co stars and possibly start dance rehearsals."  
I was in shock for a minuet I got the lead role in a tv show and then Jon punched me lightly in the arm and I came back to reality. I took the phone in my other hand and said  
"Wow really! Thank you so much Ryan and I'll be there tomorrow at 9:50. See you then."  
We both hung up and then Jon looked at me and said  
"Sooooo"  
"I got the part." I said excitedly clapping my hands.  
"Yaya Lea I'm so happy for you, now let's get you home and get you to bed so you can be ready for your big day tomorrow."  
And we did just that we went home, ordered take out and watched a movie it was 9:30 pm when the movie ended and I got off the couch and told Jon I was heading to bed. We said our goodnights and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Lea woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone alarm. She realized that it was 8:00 am and should probably get up and get ready for her first day of work. As she went to tap the snooze button on her phone she saw she had a message from Theo. Shit, Theo. How am I suppose to tell him I got the leading role on a television show and I am going to have to move to California. So I decided to call him. It rang a few times then he picked up  
"Hi Lea" he said  
"Hey Theo" I said biting my nails nervously. "I have something to tell you." I said  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"Well you see Jon tricked me into trying out for a lead role in a new tv show called Glee and I got the part, which means I have to move to California and live here."  
Theo took a minuet to reply and then said "Lea that's great, congrats."  
"Thank You" I said  
"Lea"  
"Yeah Theo." I said  
"You're going to be in Los Angeles tonight, right?" He sounded nervous  
"Yes." I replied. "I'm going to be here for another week and a half and then I'll come back to New York and get all my stuff and ship it to Los Angeles."  
"Ok" he replied "Congrats on the show, gotta go bye."  
I said goodbye to him but he hung up before I could even finish. Then I thought to myself why did Theo need to know if I was going to be in Los Angeles tonight? Whatever I said to myself, and then got into the shower.  
As I pulled in to the Fox lot, I saw a parking spot with my name on it and thought that was so cool, my own parking space! I walked into set and Ryan came over to me and brought me to a room where there were 6 other people standing. They all looked around my age. Ryan introduced us all and said we were going to be cast mates. Ryan got a phone call and said he had to take it, so that left the seven of us in the room, so we all started talking. I talked to everyone. Here were the parts  
Dianna would be playing Quinn Fabray  
Kevin would be playing Artie Abrhams  
Amber would be playing Mercedes Jones  
Naya would be playing Santana Lopez  
Heather would be playing Brittany Pierce  
Chris would be playing Kurt Hummel  
I would be playing Rachel Berry  
I seemed to have talked to Dianna the most. We instantly became friends and I feel like I have known her for years. Then Ryan walked back into the room with a tall man standing behind him. Ryan stepped to the side and said  
"Sorry about that everyone. I would like you to meet Cory Monteith, he will be playing Finn Hudson."  
As soon as I turned my head to look at him, I thought holy shit was he attractive. He was tall, had brown hair and had eyes that made me want to melt, looking into his big brown eyes made me feel like I was swimming in a chocolate river. Then I looked away because I realized I was staring at him and I thought to myself, stop that Lea you have a boyfriend. Cory went up and introduced himself to everyone then came up to me and said  
"Hi, you must be Lea, I'm Cory. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.  
I looked up at him and said  
"Hi Cory, I'm Lea. It's nice to meet you too."  
I took his hand and shook it. As soon as our hands touched I felt this electric shock go up my arm. What was that I thought to myself. Hmmmm weird. Then I pulled my hand away.  
Ryan interrupted us and said  
"Ok everyone our choreographers couldn't make it today, so we are going to show you to your trailers." We all walked in a group outside and Ryan showed everyone their trailers until only me and Cory were left.  
"Ok Cory, so this one is your trailer and Lea yours is right next to his." Ryan said while pointing at both of our trailers. We both walked up the steps of our trailers and I lost sight of Cory as he walked into his trailer, so I decided to walk into mine with Ryan following behind me. As we both sat on the couch Ryan said  
"Ok Lea I am going to need you and Cory on set here tomorrow at 6:30 am so you can shoot your first scenes. I'm expecting you have your lines memorized already, am I correct?"  
"You got it." I replied  
"Good, now I am going to tell Cory the same thing I just told you. Now go home and get some sleep. See you early tomorrow morning."  
"Ok" I said.  
I stayed in my trailer for five more minuets and then walked out. As I was walking to my car I heard someone call my name. It was Dianna.  
"Hey Lea, I forgot to ask you for your phone number." So I gave it to her and then she said thank you and goodbye. As I continued to my car I heard someone else call my name. I turned around to see who it was and there he was standing there looking perfect. Stop it Lea you have a boyfriend, I thought to myself and gave myself a mental slap.  
"Hey Lea, I just wanted to catch up to you, to tell you I'm excited to shoot our first scene tomorrow!" I looked at him and then replied  
"Me too, can't wait! I'll see you early tomorrow morning." I said opening my car door. He said ok and then gave me the most adorable half smile ever. I got into my car and then drove away. I went back to Jon's and then went right to bed. I just couldn't wait to go to work tomorrow morning!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
I woke up at 6am this morning and drove to work in the dark. When I pulled up to my parking spot, Cory's car was already there. I went to my trailer and put my stuff down. I went straight to wardrobe, and when I arrived Cory was there waiting for Megan the shows stylist, to come back with their outfits for today. When I walked over, I sat a few chairs away from him and he came over to me and said "Good Morning Lea. I stopped to get some coffee this morning and I thought what kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring Lea one." He handed me the coffee  
"Wow Cory you didn't have to do that. Thank you." I took a sip and it was delicious. "No problem." He said and then Megan came back with our clothes.  
"Ok Lea you go change behind the partition and Cory you will have to wait to change until she's done." Megan said  
I went behind the partition and as I was pulling my shirt over my head I thought to myself , how can Cory be so perfect. Like Jeez we've known each other for a day and he brought me a coffee this morning. Something my boyfriend of 9 months would never do and the thought of Theo made me frown. I finished changing and then came out from behind the partition and then Cory went behind it. Cory came out from behind the partition and said  
"Lea did you forget something?" He said showing me my shirt.  
"Whoops haha. Thank you Cory." I took my shirt and then walked to set. We had been shooting for 6 hours and Ryan said we could take a lunch brake.  
"Hey Lea, would you like to come to lunch with me?" Cory asked  
I thought for a minuet and then I replied "Sure Cory I would love to, should we take two cars?"  
"No Lea don't be silly, we can take my car."  
I walked over to his car and got into the passenger seat. Cory had a really nice silver Range Rover. When Cory got into the car he started the car and pulled out of the lot.  
"Cory I love your car."I told him.  
"Thanks Lea, I actually just got it a few days ago."  
"Wow that's cool." I said "So where exactly are you taking me for lunch?"  
"It's a surprise silly!" He said laughing  
"Fine" I replied, I loved surprises. Cory had already done more for me in one day, then Theo had in a month and he was my boyfriend. Thinking about it made me sad. Cory noticed I was sad.  
"What's wrong Lea."  
"Oh, nothing"  
"Lea you can tell me anything you know that right." Cory looked at me with a sweet smile.  
"Cory how are you so perfect. You've done more for me today, than my boyfriend has done for me in a month." I saw him frown at the word boyfriend. "I mean the coffee, the surprise lunch. It's just what I needed."  
"Well Lea you deserve it you're a really good friend and this is what friends do right?" He said looking at me with an adorable half smile. "Right." I replied. We had lunch at an adorable little Italian restreaunt. When the bill came, I went to look at it and Cory took it out I my hands and paid the whole thing.  
"Cory you really didn't have to do that." I said  
"I wanted to." He said back  
Once again with the being perfect I thought to myself. We drove back to set and shot for another 4 hours. Finally our day was over and I drove home.  
I came home and looked for Jon but I couldn't find him. Then I looked out the back door and saw him in the pool. So I ran upstairs, put my bathing suit on, ran back outside and did a cannonball into the pool. Jon and I played pool volleyball for a little while and then we got out to have dinner. Jon cooked us veggie burgers.  
"Wow thanks Jon, this veggie burger is delicious."  
"No problem. Now tell me how was work?"  
"It was really good Cory and I shot a few scenes and we went to lunch at a little Italian restraunt, Jon it's the cutest place, I'll have to take you sometime."  
"Ok, so tell me more about this lunch."  
"That's really all to tell Jon, except Cory paid and wouldn't let me pay for anything."  
"Awww that's so cute."  
"Shut up Jon, we're just friends. I have a boyfriend."  
"Uh-huh ok Lea"  
"Whatever Jon I'm going to shower and then to bed goodnight."  
"Goodnight Lea."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
It's been a week since our first day of shooting and I was back in New York packing up all my stuff from my small apartment. Dianna and I have become best friends and decided to buy a house in California together. It was a beautiful house, with a pool and 4 bedrooms. I couldn't wait to move in. We would be moving in tomorrow. I gave the last box to the movers and shut the doors behind them. Theo and I sat on the ground and ate our take out I ordered.  
"Well Theo, this is it. My last day living in New York."  
"Yeah, I know"  
"I'm going to miss you Theo."  
"I know you will Lea."  
"Jeez Theo it's good to know your gonna miss me too. Why don't you show a little compassion sometimes."  
"What are you talking about Lea, I've been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to you.  
"Theo you haven't called me in a week or said I love you in like a month."  
"Whatever Lea, stop thinking about yourself all the time."  
"Theo it's time for you to go."  
"Fine." He said as we hugged and he left.  
"See you whenever." I said as I shut the door. I thought to myslef the only reason I hugged him was because I wasn't going to see him for awhile and he was still my boyfriend.  
Finally after a long flight, I was back in LAX. Dianna picked me up from the airport and we were on our way back to our new home. I texted Jon and told him I got back safe.  
Hey Jon, just got back from New York. Me and Di are headed back to our new house! Thank you again for everything. My life wouldn't be the same without you. You'll have to come see our new house soon. XOXO Lea  
I hit send and then put my phone back in my bag and looked out the car window. Then I noticed something.  
"Hey Di, isn't that Cory's car." I said pointing at the silver Range Rover.  
"Yes oh my gosh I forgot to tell you. Cory lives on the street that leads to our street. Isn't that awesome, he lives like 7 minuets from us. That's good for you Lea."  
"Di what are you talking about."  
"Oh Lea, don't bull shit me. I see the way you stare at him, the way he stares at you, how close you are with each other."  
"Di don't even I have a boyfriend."  
" Whatever Lea, you keep telling your self that."  
We drove the rest of the way home in silence. When we finally pulled in I grabbed my suitcases out of the back of the car as fast as I could and ran inside. The house was already fully unpacked with all our stuff because the movers got there they day before I did and unpacked all my boxes for me. Also Di had been moving in all week while I was in New York. The house was beautiful it had white walls everywhere and had black and white furniture. It was so elegant. I went outside to see the backyard it was to die for. It had a beautiful pool and a nice patio with an outdoor grill. This was everyone's dream house. When I went into my bedroom I was so relieved all I had to do was unpack my clothes but all I wanted to do right now was rest, which is what I did. I woke up about an hour later. I decided that I wanted to go for a swim, so I asked Di if she wanted to go in the pool with me but she said she was too busy unpacking and I didn't want to go swimming alone. So I decided to text Cory.  
Hey Cory. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and swim? Di won't swim with me because she is too busy unpacking an I don't like swimming alone. Hopefully you can come!  
I clicked send and then I found a bathing suit to wear. After a few minuets I heard my phone buzz.  
Hey Lea, I'm glad you made it back to Los Angeles safe! And sure I would love to come swimming. Be over in 20, does that sound good?  
I replied  
Perfect  
I put a cute little pink and white bikini on and then threw on a white coverup. I heard the doorbell ring and went and answered it.  
"Cory you're here!" I said hugging him  
"Ready to swim" he replied  
"You bet, let's go."  
I lead him through the living room and dining room, out to the pool area. I took my cover up off and stood by the edge of the pool. Cory came up behind me and picked me up and held me over the water.  
" Cory Monteith I swear if you throw me in this water you are never allowed in my pool again."  
"I can live with that." He said as he threw me into the water.  
"Cory Allen Michael Monteith. Get your ass in here right now."  
"I thought I wasn't allowed in Lea." He said teasingly.  
I got out of the water and chased him around the backyard. He took his shirt and threw it at me and then jumped into the pool. I jumped right next to him and got on his back.  
"I told you not to throw me in the water Cory" I said as he tried to get me off his back. I finally slipped off his back and he picked me up and twirled me around.  
"Put me down Cory."  
"What are you gonna do about it."  
"This" I said as I splashed water in his face. We got into a water fight for about ten minuets and then it started to thunder and lightning. We ran out of the pool and I realized I forgot to bring a towel out and Cory wrapped his around me.  
"Thanks Cor." I said as we were running inside." Once we got inside Cory said  
"Well I better get going it's almost 7:30"  
I stepped in front of the door and said  
"Cory are you crazy I'm not letting you walk home in thunder and lightning. I will drive you home."  
"Ok thank you Lea."  
I grabbed my keys and we ran to my car. As we arrived at his house he leaned over and gave me a hug  
"Thanks for the fun Lea."  
"No problem." I said pulling away and kissed his cheek.  
He ran onto his porch and turned around and waved. I could barely see him through the poring rain, but I saw him wave and I beeped my horn and pulled out of his drive way. As I was driving home I thought to myself, something about the way rain makes Cory's hair flat, makes him look so cute. I ran into my house and went upstairs showered and went to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It's been 2 months since we started shooting Glee. Di and I have become sisters basically. We know everything about each other. I have become best friends with all the cast. Cory has become my closest friend besides Di and Jon. He's like my big brother. Theo and I are still together and he came out once to visit a few weeks ago and was suppose to stay 5 days but he left the third night because he said he needed to go home for something but he didn't say what. I didn't bother asking I just let him go. I don't know how much longer our relationship will last but I'm starting to think not very long. I didn't want to think about Theo anymore. You know I've been wondering where Dianna has been today. It's almost like she's been avoiding me. So I went downstairs to look for her and saw her purse on the counter. She must have been in the bathroom. I went over to her purse and saw something shoved under it. I pulled It out from underneath the purse and it was a magazine. I read the front cover and screamed. It said "Broadway star Theo Stalkman looks to have a new girlfriend. Turn to page 90 to see more." I turned to page 90 and saw a picture of him making out with some blonde bimbo. I screamed again and fell on the floor. Dianna came running out of the bathroom and saw I had seen the magazine and came running to my side.  
"Lea I'm so sorry."  
I just cried and ran upstairs. I picked up my phone and called Theo. He picked up after 3 rings.  
"Hello" he said  
I screamed into the phone "WE'RE OVER" at this point I was sobbing and hung up. He didn't even try and call me back and explain himself. I knew something was going on lately. I whipped open my door and ran down the hallway. I ran out the front door. It was pooring rain and I started sprinting down the street still sobbing. I went to the only person I knew I could talk to right now. I ran up the drive way and up the porch. I knocked on the door and then fell to my knees and started uncontrollably sobbing. After a few seconds someone opened the door.  
"Lea, oh my gosh are you alright." Cory said dropping to his knees right next to me. I couldn't even bring myself to explain what happened, I couldn't feel even more pain then I'm feeling right now. I got up and ran into the front yard. I sat down on the yard and brought my knees up to my chest. I was still sobbing violently. Cory ran over to my side and put me on his lap. He hugged me and rubbed my back, while we sat on his front yard in the pooring rain. He whispered something into my ear but I couldn't hear what he said because my sobs and the rain was so loud. He picked me up bridal style and brought me inside. He sat me on the couch and left the room for a minuet. He came back with some towels. He wrapped the towels  
around me and held me again. Rubbing my back he said  
"Lea, sweetie what's wrong."  
All I could manage to say was "Theo" and then I broke down.  
Cory looked at me and I could tell he knew what I meant just by saying Theo's name. That's why I loved Cory. He knew me so well and always knew what I was thinking. He just continued rubbing my back and whispering happy things in my ear like calling me Princess and saying no guy in the world deserves me. I finally controlled my sobbing.  
"Cory I'm so sorry to come over here so late at night and I'm sorry I made you sit in the rain. I should go home now."  
"Princess are you crazy. Don't feel bad. I'm glad you came to me. Lea you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. I'm glad you came to me. I'm not allowing you to go home, you're staying here with me tonight and I will take care of you."  
He wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs and then kissed the the top of my head. He walked into the kitchen and then a few minuets later he walked back out holding two mugs. He handed me one.  
"Here have some hot chocolate" he said. He got a blanket and put it around the both of us and put on my favorite movie Funny Girl. I fell asleep in his arms that night, and it was the best night sleep I have gotten since I've been in California.  
I woke up the next morning in his arms and stared up at his beautiful face. I removed his arms from around me and got up to go to the bathroom. I cleaned up my face and went pee. I came back out and he was awake.  
"Good Morning Lea"  
"Morning Cor, ummm Cory do you mind if I borrow some dry clothes, mine are still soaked from last night."  
"Yeah sure follow me."  
He took me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He went into his closet and took out an old tee shirt and some sweatpants.  
"Here ya go." He said handing them to me.  
When I went to grab the clothes our hands touched and I felt a spark when our hands collided. I quickly took the clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. When I came back out, he was no longer in his room. He must have gone downstairs. It was still raining pretty hard and the thunder was louder than before. I could hear the rain hitting the top of the house and saw it out the window. As I was walking down the stairs to go find Cory, the power went out.  
"Cory" I screamed  
I could hear him running towards me. He ran up the stairs and came over to my side.  
"Shhhh Lea it's ok." He whispered in my ear.  
He carried me down the stairs and we sat on the couch. He lite a few candles and brought me a flashlight.  
"Thank you Cory, for everything. I came here last night because you were the only person I wanted to talk to. I didn't even think about talking to Dianna. I just ran straight out the front door. I came to the place where I knew I would be most safe, where I wouldn't be hurt anymore than I was. I couldn't be in my house. I have to many pictures of Theo and I. And that magazine." I said tearing up. "Knowing that magazine was in my house I wanted to jump out a window."  
Cory took his thumbs and wiped my tears off my cheeks.  
"Shhhh Lea. I'm glad you came here. I'm glad you feel safe here. I am here anytime you need me. Night or day. You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you. We can talk now if you want or we can talk later. Just know that you can tell me anything."  
I started crying but it's almost like they were happy tears. He was just such a perfect person.  
"Cory" I said  
"Yes"  
"Kiss me"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cory did as he was told and kissed me. He grabbed me by the hips and then leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. The taste of his lips made me want to melt. I let my lips linger on his for a little while, then I pulled back. Cory pulled back and opened his eyes.

"Lea I think we need to talk." He said

I just nodded my head and let him talk first.

"Lea what happened between you and Theo?"

"Cory"

"It's ok Lea you can tell me"

"Ok well things between me and Theo have been really off for the past few months. We barely talked and he never said I love you. Then a few weeks ago he came out here to visit me. He was suppose to stay for 5 days but on the third night he said he needed to go home and he didn't tell me why. He left the next morning. Then yesterday I was looking for Dianna and I saw something lodged under her purse on the counter. It was a magazine." I started tearing up while telling this part of the story.

"I picked the magazine up and read the front cover. It said Theo Stalkman Looks To Have A New Girlfriend. So I opened the magazine and I saw a picture of him making out with some blonde girl. And then I realized that's why he left early a few weeks ago. So he could be with that stupid girl. So I called him and told him we were over. And then I ended up here, with you."

I could feel the tears running down my face. Cory wiped the tears off my face and then kissed me. I reciprocated the kiss and then pulled back still crying.

"Lea I'm so sorry, he's an asshole and doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you Cory."

"Lea I have something to tell you. I really like you. I have since the moment we met. When our hands first touched I felt fireworks. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and you have a beautiful voice. I like you more than a really good friend and I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Cory shut up and kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss lasted for a few minuets, then I pulled away.

"Cory I really like you too. I've liked you since we first met but I didn't really acknowledge my feelings because I had a boyfriend. But I think it took something like what Theo did to me to realize I like you a lot and I care about you."

"So what does this mean." He said looking down.

"I don't know."

"Lea would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend."

"Cory I..."

"Look Lea I get it, if you don't want to you can just say no."

"Cory I want more than anything to be your girlfriend but I don't want the public to get the wrong image. Like I'm some sort of whore because I got a new boyfriend the day after I broke up with Theo."

"I understand." He said

"Look Cory I think you're taking this the wrong way. I want to be your girlfriend and I will be your girlfriend but maybe we should just keep it a secret for a little while."

"Really!" He replied excitedly

"Of course." I replied

Then he grabbed me by the hips and kissed me. My lips lingered on his for a few minuets and then I pulled away.

"Look Cory I would love to stay but I think it's time for me to go home. Dianna is probably wondering where I am."

"Ok, I'll give you a ride."

"No really Cory it's fine I can walk."

"I'm not letting my girlfriend walk home when I am perfectly capable of driving her."

"Ok whatever you want Cor." I said kissing his cheek.

He drove me home and Dianna's car wasn't in the drive way so she must have been out.

"Hey Cory, Dianna isn't home. Would you like to come inside." I asked

"Sure." He turned off his car and then I took his hand and lead him inside. When we got inside I shut the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Cor, are you hungry I can make us some pasta."

"Sure that would be lovely."

When the pasta was done. I put it into two bowls and brought it out to the living room where Cory was sitting watching tv. I handed him the bowl and then sat down on the couch next to him."

Thanks Lee." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"No problem"

We ate our pasta and watched tv. When we both finished Cory got up.

"Ok Lea, I think it's time for me to go home. We have a long day at work tomorrow."

"Of course." I said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Excuse me are you forgetting something." Cory said

I turned around and saw Cory pucker his lips.

"Cory I don't know what your talking about." I said turning around giggling.

He ran over to me, picked me up and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. After a few minuets of making out. He put me down and walked out the door.

"Bye Lea." He said

"Bye Cor."

I watched him back out of the driveway with a smile on my face. How could one person make me so happy. 10 minuets later Dianna walked in the door.

"Lea" she screamed "I've been worried sick about you. I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry Di I didn't have my phone."

"Lea are you ok."

"Yes I'm fine I realized that Theo doesn't deserve me and I don't care if he dates some bimbo I'm over him"

"Jeez Lea this was not how I was expecting you to take it but I'm proud of you. Good for you,he doesn't deserve you. So where exactly did you go last night."

"Oh I just went for a really long walk." She didn't tell Dianna that she went to Cory's because she didn't want her to be suspicious of anything.

"Ok, well I'm glad you're back and that you're safe."

"Thanks Di, well I've had a really long night last night and I'm gonna go to bed because we have to be on set early tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lea." Dianna secretly knew that Lea went to Cory's last night because she went out driving looking for Lea and saw them sitting on Cory's front lawn but she didn't stop the car because she didn't want to ruin the moment. She knew Cory would take good care of Lea.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
The next day on set was perfectly normal. I went to work early and went straight to my trailer. I went to put my bag on the ground when I saw a cup of coffee and a note on the table next to the couch. I read the note.  
Good morning Princess,  
I stopped and got us some coffee this morning. Can't wait to shoot some Finn and Rachel scenes today. I get paid to kiss my girlfriend all day, score! See you on set.  
Xoxo Cory  
After reading that note I couldn't wait to get to set and see Cory. I practically sprinted to wardrobe, ripped off my clothes and changed into Rachel Berrys outfit. Then I made my way to hair and make up which took a little longer because everything about Rachel Berry had to be perfect. Today was one of those days I hated her for that. When I was all fine there I walked to set like my feet were on fire. And there he was sitting in one of the choir room chairs looking perfect as ever, talking to Ryan about the scene we were about to shoot. When I entered the room, Cory turned to me and gave me a small smile. He and Ryan talked for a few more minuets so I decided to sit down a few chairs away from them. When they were done talking Cory came over to me and hugged me. As he hugged me he whispered something in my ear.  
"Ryan doesn't need us on set for another 5 minuets. Follow me."  
Then he pulled away from our hug and walked out the door. I followed him. He lead us to an empty storage closet and shut the door behind us.  
"Hi babe." He said in a husky tone.  
"Hi Cor" I said full of lust.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lea."  
"You bet." I said  
Then his lips crashed onto mine and we made out for 3 minuets straight.  
Then I pulled away  
"Cor we should probably go back to set now."  
"Babeeeeeeee" he whined  
"Come on." I said dragging him out of the closet.  
We shot our scenes and then headed to the recording studio. Once we finished recording the finchel duet Ryan said we could go home. As we were walking to our cars Cory caught up to me and grabbed my hand.  
"Hey Cor."  
"Hi babe. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today since we got off early?"  
"Sure come to my house at 6:00 pm and we can swim a little but and I can cook dinner."  
"Ok. Should I bring dessert?" He asked.  
" don't worry I got that covered." I said winking.  
He kissed me on the cheek and we went out separate ways.


End file.
